The 2007 Gordon Research Conference on Cell Growth and Proliferation will be held at the University of New England in Biddeford Maine from June 24-29, 2007. The conference will bring together approximately 130 investigators, post-doctoral fellows and students for a discussion of recent advances in the areas of cell cycle control, growth and G1 progression, chromosome replication and dynamics, mitosis, DNA damage and cell cycle checkpoints, oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes, signal transduction, development and cancer stem cells, animal models for cancer, and clinical applications. This proposal requests funds to provide partial support for travel and/or conference fee expenses for participants from North America and overseas. This conference will be a timely and important meeting in area that is rapidly growing. This conference is fairly unique in that it provides a format that brings together an extraordinary range of investigators whose collective approaches encompass cell biological, biochemical, molecular and genetic methods that address central issues in the regulation of cellular proliferation. The Gordon Conference format provides a unique environment that encourages informal and open discussion among the participants and this in turn fosters initiation of collaborative efforts and stimulates future research directions.